Not So Big and Bad
by BlueBully
Summary: While Bigby stews over some of his recent actions Snow drops by to pay him a visit. Snow then becomes curious of how canine-like Bigby really is and takes the liberty to find out. Post Episode 5 so beware of any spoilers. Cute/Fluffy F/M Tickle Fic


**FIRST! Probably the only 'The Wolf Among Us' tickle fic there is. :D I just couldn't resist. Played the game and fell in love with Bigby. But he's one of those guys that could use a laugh so now he's gonna get it. ;p This is post Episode 5 so beware of any possible spoilers.**

**Warning for a lot of swear words. Lots of f-bombs. Bigby is a foul-mouthed S.O.B. XD**

**F/M Tickling**

Bigby stared at the wall in his small apartment as he took another drag from his cigarette. He was feeling pretty lousy. Colin was gone. It was only fair that with Bigby having sent Toad and his son to live at the Farm for not having a glamour that the pig would have to go as well.

Colin was his friend, but he couldn't bend the rules for him and not others. As sheriff of Fabletown he tried to do what he thought was right, even though not everyone would approve of his actions. Like the way he'd handled the Crooked Man the other day.

Still he was really starting to miss that fucker as he looked over at his big arm chair where the large swine liked to nap no matter how many times he'd kick him out. He was going to miss having the guy there to set him straight when everyone else was afraid to tell him off, and how he could never have a drink in his hand without the pig begging for a taste.

The place just felt a lot more empty now and Bigby felt like shit. He pulled his box of Huff &amp; Puff cigarettes out of his shirt pocket as he flicked the one from his lips onto the wood floor, putting it out with his shoe. He took the last one from the box as he sighed.

Despite what everyone else thought, Colin was the only one who appreciated his bad taste in cigarettes.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, taking the cigarette between his fingers as he went to answer it. He found the new Deputy Mayor Snow White standing there when he opened the door as she gave him a small smile.

"Hello Bigby."

"Hey, Snow. Come to berate me about what happened with Crooked Man?" He asked gruffly as Ms. White glanced down and shook her head.

"No no, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...about Colin. You did the right thing." Bigby rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah. Sure," he muttered as he turned and motioned for her to come in. She entered the apartment and glanced at the peeling wallpaper and the empty bottles of liquor and cigarette butts strewn across the table.

She'd been in there before, but his living conditions still caught her wandering eyes and didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't entertain much," Bigby smirked a little as he shut the door and then walked over to sit in his arm chair with her trailing behind.

"How are you doing?" She asked as he took a puff of his cigarette, tilting his head back to blow the smoke above him.

"Fuckin' fantastic. Thanks for asking," he replied sarcastically, making her frown a little.

"Bigby, I'm being serious. I worry about you sometimes. I mean, what you did to Crooked Man was pretty excessive. You didn't need to..." Bigby was quick to interrupt her.

"I only did to that piece of shit what everyone else would've done if they could. Some of them will deny it, but we both know they think he got what he fuckin' deserved. Still I'm the bad guy in all this," he growled, rubbing his temple with a couple fingers while Snow leaned against the wall across from him.

"Seeing you like that just scares people, Bigby. It makes them feel like they can't fully trust you knowing that you're capable of things like that."

"I do whatever it takes to protect them, Snow. But I can't please every body. That manipulative fuck had it coming though, and my opinion of that is not going to change. I did what I did for Faith and for Lily and I know there's at least a few who appreciate that," he nodded firmly and inhaled deeply on the cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright. I understand why you did it. But now that I'm Deputy Mayor I need you to listen to me once in awhile, ok? We have to work together to fix this mess of a town that Crane left behind. I need you more than you know," Snow sighed as Bigby looked up; his soft spot for her having been stroked.

He liked her. A lot. The day he thought she'd been killed had been one of the worst days of his life. He knew she was aware that he cared for her, but she'd always been a little resistant towards it. Until that night that Bloody Mary had shot him with the silver bullet and he'd barely survived the ordeal. Only then did she realize that she felt the same way.

Still since then she'd tried to keep their relationship professional. Bigby focused from inside his head as he realized that Snow was waiting for his reply and cleared his throat.

"Ok, Snow. I promise I'll try to work on myself a little bit," he muttered and Snow finally smiled again.

"Thanks, Bigby. That's all I can ask, and it means a lot. Really."

"Sure thing. I can't say it'll happen overnight though. It's all mostly instinct and it's pretty hard to shut that shit off," the man smiled back, but what he said piqued her curiosity.

"Instinct, huh? So there's things you just can't really control then, like your remarkable ability to detect scents from a great distance?" He nodded.

"That's why I smoke a lot. Keeps my nose preoccupied," he smirked slightly as he took the nub of his cigarette from his lips and stuck it in the ash tray on the side table. She then got a coy smile on her face as she began to approach where he sat.

"So any other canine traits I should be aware of, Sheriff?" Bigby looked up at her with his brows raised, unsure of her intentions, but catching that her scent had changed from prudent to more flirtatious. This could either be really good or really bad.

"Uh, not that I know about besides the obvious. Ya know, being a real wolf and all," he shrugged, though remained on guard as she was now standing in front of him, reaching towards him with a delicate hand.

"Snow..."

"Don't be so uptight, Bigby. I'm just curious if this would work," And with that she began to gently rub his muscular belly in small circles. He stared in confusion, but then started to feel a slight tingling in his right leg.

"Errrm, what the fuck are you doing, Snow?" Bigby asked as nicely as he could manage while she just grinned.

"Just trying to help you relax. I thought all canines loved tummy rubs?" That made him growl a little.

"If you really think I'm gonna...he...hey!" She had began scratching at his belly now, not only making him squirm from the tickling sensations but also increasing the feeling in his leg until it began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Fuckin' knohock it off!" He had started to chuckle, loosening his brows and displaying a grin that made him seem a lot less threatening.

"So the big, bad wolf does have a special twitchy spot," Snow said matter of factly and used both hands on his stomach now, making sure to keep that leg going as long as she could manage.

Bigby was embarrassed and annoyed that there was nothing he could do to keep his leg still, but he was finding it hard to be mad since she was tickling him. He couldn't recall the last time that someone had tried to tickle him, but he immediately determined that she was doing this on purpose. She must've wanted to get him out of his gloomy mood and he loved her even more for that.

His laughter raised to a new height as he struggled to keep his hands away from his sides, scared that if he tried to grab a hold of her he might accidentally break her arm with the force he would use.

Snow was surprised by his restraint, but she was enjoying the sounds he was making, having never heard him laugh like this before.

"A little ticklish, I see. Not just on the stomach I hope," she stopped attacking his belly and went for his sides and he was slightly relieved since his leg finally ceased twitching about. However that relief was just as quickly gone once he found that he was much more ticklish on his ribs.

"Ahahahahaha! Snohohohohow!" His arms shot down to protect his body this time, though he still didn't dare try to physically stop her. Ok, maybe he was enjoying this a little.

He was wiggling and squirming like crazy in his big chair, reflexively trying to get away from the relentless tickling, but finding that Snow was quite persistent.

"Well this is turning out better than I imagined," she grinned; her hands scaling his ribcage to get underneath his arms.

Bigby yelped as he curled up into a ball and unceremoniously tumbled out of his chair to the floor. He thought that was the end of that, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Snow wasn't ready to let him off just yet.

"Going somewhere, Sheriff?" Dropping to her knees beside him her fingers were soon scribbling all over his belly once more as the wolf man began howling with laughter.

With his barriers pretty much broken through now he was feeling a lot more ticklish on his stomach than he had before, and his leg had started pedaling like crazy again.

"St...Stahap tickling meeheeheehee!" He had been reduced to hysterical giggles as he tried crawling backwards with his arms to squirm to safety, but with his leg thrashing about so much he couldn't move very fast.

Not to mention Snow had grabbed a hold of the tie around his neck and was using it as a sort of leash to keep him from getting too far away from her.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf...," Snow sang teasingly, finding his navel through his button down shirt and wiggling a finger down into it. As soon as Bigby felt that he literally became paralyzed. It tickled so badly that he was unable to move and he was laughing too hard to speak; even his twitching leg had froze in place.

Snow managed to lift his shirt up to expose his lower belly while her finger dug lightly into the shallow crater and swirled around the rim. She had never seen him look so helpless, but under the circumstances she found it to be quite amusing. And adorable.

The Sheriff was a 'punch first ask questions later' kind of guy and honestly the toughest man she knew, which was saying a lot when you looked at some of the other fables who lived in town.

His threshold to pain was extremely high and even being shot dozens of times at once by the Tweedles didn't hardly make him flinch, but now with a single finger tickling his belly button she was certain he'd be begging for mercy if he wasn't laughing so hard.

Speaking of which she'd probably taken this farther than she should have, but there would be no regrets. Still it was time to let him go.

The tickling finally ceased and he panted up at her from the floor as she got to her feet to stand over him. After that little episode his ego would never be the same, but at least there were no witnesses. This was the first time he was thankful that he'd sent Colin away.

"I think you'd be lying if you say that you didn't like that at least a little," Snow smirked as he rubbed at the tingling spots on his torso where her fingers had moments ago been blissfully tormenting him. He didn't reply and only turned his head to avoid eye contact, and to perhaps hide his smile.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," she teased as he finally composed himself, reverting back to his gruff attitude for appearances. He snorted at her comment with a roll of his eyes and got to his feet.

"So I'm a little sensitive in some spots. Just an un-fuckin'-fortunate characteristic I gotta live with," he gave a small growl, but was surprised as Snow stepped towards him to plant a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Colin wasn't there to cock-block him this time.

"Well now I know exactly how I can keep you in check," she teased, reaching for his belly again before he quickly snatched her hand to halt her; the kiss had distracted him, but not enough.

"That won't be necessary. I'll make sure you never have to do that again," Bigby grinned while she snuck her other hand around to pinch his ribs, making him yelp and curl over as he released his hold on her wrist.

"Oh come on, Bigby, don't deny it. A little belly rub was just what you needed. Of course I couldn't help that you're so ticklish. I don't think I've ever seen you look so...cute," she braced herself for his reaction to her describing him with that word and was surprised to see him smile a little.

"Cute isn't exactly my middle name. So I'm just going to pretend you never said that," he smirked, keeping an eye on her hands in case she decided to try to tickle him again. She didn't.

"Alright, relax, tough guy. But while I've got you I would like to check out one more thing. Now I've heard that canines are also supposed to have sensitive "paws" as well? Mind if I see your hand?" she asked with her own hand out as he looked hesitant for a moment, but reluctantly gave it to her.

She cradled his hand in one of hers as she turned his palm up and looked it over. She then lightly traced a few fingers over his palm as he tried to resist the maddening sensations, but ended up grinning and curling his fingers closed. She smiled as he pulled his hand back from her.

"That looks promising. Though it would be interesting to see if your other set of "paws" are just as sensitive," Snow was grinning as he eyed her suspiciously, figuring out what she meant as he watched her glance down at his feet.

They were safely inside his shoes, but he felt the need to retreat and stepped back from her anyways. She was in a crazy enough mood to actually try something.

"Huh? Fuck that. You're NOT touching my feet," he spun around and started walking before she could push the matter anymore, tossing his empty cigarette box on the floor.

"I'm gonna go get some more smokes. Give you some time to get these damn thoughts out of your head," the Sheriff headed for the door of his apartment, hearing Snow giggle behind him as he reached for the doorknob.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the opportunity will present itself soon enough. Lucky for you I have a lot of paperwork I need to get done so unfortunately it will have to wait." Bigby paused and couldn't help but smirk as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Just lock the door on your way out, Snow," was all he said as he straightened his tie and turned the knob to open the door to the dimly lit hallway. He was about to step out when Snow called after him one more time.

"You know, Bigby, you're not as bad as everyone says you are," she smiled at him, watching the bit of blush creep onto his cheeks. He quickly turned and disappeared through the opening, gently closing the door behind him. So much for being big and being bad.

**Got the urge to write a little something. Yup. Not X-men. I know you all must be shocked! XD But like I said, I played this game and Bigby quickly set off my hot feral man radar. **

_**Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a comment so I know to write more like this! XD**_


End file.
